Gravity
by idoitforlove
Summary: "You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much as to drown in your love and not feel your pain. Set me free. Leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity".- Gravity, Sara Bareilles.


He loved it.

Every second of it.

The way steam would practically pour out of her ears as she watched him from across the Great Hall with narrowed eyes that would flash furiously.

He loved it.

He would whisper sweet nothings in Daphne's ear just so he could feel the death stare of his favourite redhead.

He would kiss her cheek and smile incitingly at her and then, once they were out of _her_ sight, he would become aloof and uncaring, because he truly didn't care for her. He was using Daphne to make _her_ jealous.

He warned _her_ he wasn't the perfect man. He told _her_ he would have to associate with Daphne so his wretched father would think he was spending time with a respectable pureblood girl from his house.

He knew he took it too far.

But he also knew he wasn't going to stop with his little mind games anytime soon.

He would see _her_ rushing down the hallways sometimes, and if she was by herself he would go after her and push her into an abandoned classroom or a broom closet, it varied of course.

He would snog her silly, trying to get her to forget about how he had acted with Daphne.

He knew that she would push it to the back of her mind and try to pass it off as meaningless.

He knew it was wrong.

He knew a lot.

But did he know she would cry herself to sleep? Did he know she would curse herself her weakness after every 'session' they had? Did he know that she was getting tired of the complicated web of Draco? Did he know it was his fault she wasn't getting enough sleep and that she was rapidly losing weight?

Of course not.

Maybe if he'd known things would have been different.

Maybe he would have stopped before it was too late.

Draco Malfoy knew many, many things.

This was not one of them.

He would not know until it was too late

It happened the morning he decided that he wasn't hungry when he noticed _she_ wasn't at breakfast.

He strolled through the halls looking casual and pristine.

He hoped that he would stumble across _her_.

And he was walking past the astronomy tower when he heard it.

One small, broken sob that tugged at his rusty heartstrings.

He carefully opened the door a little bit and was greeted with the sight of a small girl rocking herself back and forth in a far corner of the room.

She had red hair and when he noticed this he looked closer, only to see that it was Ginny.

"Ginny," he said hesitantly, taking a small step forward.

Her head snapped up in shock at being discovered by the one person she wanted to see the least at that moment.

"Just go away," came her soft reply.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he said as he walked over to sit beside the small redhead.

"Like you don't know" she scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" was all he could say.

"Just leave!" she said in an agitated tone.

He then did the only thing he could think to do. He kissed her.

And she did something she'd never done before. She pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled as she jumped to her feet.

Draco had no response.

She ran out of the Astronomy Tower, her blood red hair trailing behind her like a ribbon on fire.

He got up to follow her, to find out what was going on with her and why she pushed him away.

'_Ginny is just upset, that's why she pushed me away. Right?' _He tried to reassure himself.

He searched all over the castle(not that he'd ever admit to that) but to no avail, he couldn't seem to locate the misplaced red-head.

He had already missed his first class, so he decided to skip the rest and head to his favourite room in Hogwarts. The music room.

He walked through a maze of different hallways before he reached his destination.

"_Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long" _came the soft melodic voice of a girl accompanied with hauntingly beautiful piano notes. He stood outside the door to listen.

"_No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here, 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much, as to drown in your love and not feel your pain."_

As the voice and the piano got louder, Draco recognised Ginny's smooth, rich voice.

He was about to burst open the door and demand what her problem was but his hand froze over the door knob when he heard what she sang next.

"_Set me free. Leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am, and I stand so tall._

_Just the way I'm supposed to be, _

_But you're on to me and all over me."_

Draco knew exactly who she was singing about.

And he didn't want to stand it any longer, hearing her lovely voice sound as if someone had ripped her heart out, he couldn't bear it.

He pushed open the door and the melodic notes ceased immediately.

"What the hell is going on with you?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

Well so much for that approach.

"What the- oh it's only you." Ginny said dismissively.

"Only me?" Draco said with feigned annoyance to mask the hurt.

She didn't grace him with a response; she only turned back to the piano, this time playing something different.

Then she started to sing again.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice._

_Dug my way out, blood and fire._

_Bad decisions? That's alright. _

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood, Miss 'No way it's all good', it didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing, look I'm still around._

_Pretty, pretty please! Don't you ever, ever feel! Like you're less than, less than perfect!_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing, you are perfect to me."_

Draco just stood there with his jaw hanging off his face.

"How dare she! How dare she act like I'm not here! How can she ignore me to play the song!"

She finished her heart-warming song, and when she hit the last note he sarcastically drawled,

"Bravo Weasley, are you quite finished with the little amateur show?"

She stood up so fast that the piano bench she was formally sitting on tipped over with a loud crash.

He looked at the recently fallen piano bench to the fuming redhead.

A slow grin spread across his face.

"Wow, Red. You must feel pretty mad, yeah?"

She looked at him through guarded eyes, trying to figure out what he was playing at.

"You know I wrote both the songs about you" she said nonchalantly, as if she hadn't heard what he'd said to her.

He had no idea how to respond to that.

"No really, the one I just played, 'Perfect', I wrote when we first started seeing each other" she continued in that same tone

"The other one you were listening to before that, 'Gravity', was something I wrote when I was trying to figure out how to breakup with you."

"Bre-breakup with me?" was all he could choke out.

Ginny nodded serenely.

"Why?" he demanded angrily, "would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm tired of this" she waved her hand around the air as if to explain what 'this' meant.

He was still standing guardedly a few feet away from the piano bench where his not-anymore secret girlfriend was formally sitting.

"I'm tired of this," she continued,"I can't stand it anymore".

He still said nothing.

"Can I ask you something important?" she said without looking in his direction.

When he didn't respond she continued, "What exactly am I to you?"

He hesitated before answering, "You're my secret girlfriend".

Not the best response. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"That's just it; I'm tired of being your 'secret girlfriend'. I'm tired of you always flirting with Daphne in front of me and every time I try to confront you kiss me or give me some crap about how your 'Daddy' is encouraging a relationship between you two!" her voice had raised towards the end of her little rant.

"You know my father has people updating him on my whereabouts here and what I do! You can't keep blaming me for something I have no control over!" he responded in the same agitated tone she had used.

"Ugh!" she let out a small scream of frustration, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

She angrily stalked past the confused blond boy with clenched fists, making sure to roughly push past him.

He was also in a foul mood from they're little 'argument' so he let her go.

He let her go.

And the next morning he couldn't remember ever regretting anything more.

* * *

><p>He hated it.<p>

Every second of it.

He could practically feel the steam pouring out of his ears and he knew his narrowed eyes were flashing angrily as he watched her from across the Great Hall.

He hated it.

He knew that she knew how he felt about this.

He didn't know when or if she would stop.

He gave _her_ his best death glare across the Hall as she giggled and flirted with _Harry Fucking Potter _and he could practically feel her smirk, no _his_ smirk, radiating off her.

Draco knew many things.

Now he knew how she felt.

Now as he stared at _his_ redhead across the Hall he wouldn't give Daphne a second glance, no matter how many times she tried to talk to him.

He knew she loved it.

He also knew he would never _ever _even glance in Daphne's direction.

Not if it meant going through what he was currently experiencing ever again.

He knew.

**I was sooo unsure of this:S! I'm thinking about maybe doing a second chappie or even making it a multi-chapter:D! Please review and tell me what you think :D!**


End file.
